


On your knees

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: It was almost becoming a tradition, something dangerous if Garland is honest but he can’t help but love this.
Relationships: Kai Hiwatari/Garland Siebald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	On your knees

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [On Your Knees （授权翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530213) by [Ho_Ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne)



> Prompt - Office Blowjob  
> Pairings: Kai/Garland.

Garland isn’t sure exactly how this all started but this isn’t the first time he’s on his knees for Kai. Certainly, not the first time in the man’s office since talks between their family companies had started. It was almost becoming a tradition, something dangerous if Garland is honest but he can’t help but love this. As he tugs at Kai’s dark trousers, pulling them open he looks up the man with such a filthy look in his eyes. Kai can say all he wants that he can’t stand Garland, the man’s reactions say otherwise. He at least likes Garland’s mouth. It’s why he’s here after all. Though Garland’s father would never think this is how the deals got settled. The old man thinks Garland has a way with words. More a case just has a way with his tongue.

  
“Stop stalling, Siebald.”

  
Garland licks his lower lip and pulls Kai free from his trousers. Long. Hard. All Garland’s.

  
“Ever heard of patience, Kai?”

  
Smoothing his hand down the man’s length, he wastes little time getting to work. Sucking the head of the meaty cock, cheeks hollowing wonderfully as he takes more. Garland always prefers to tease his lovers but Kai has no patience for that. He’s not a lover either.

  
As fingers twist into his silvery hair and tugs, Garland groans low and lets Kai take control. His lips the perfect seal as the man thrusts lazily into his mouth. Never too hard, not in the beginning. Kai doesn’t allow himself to lose control until right at the end. When he lets out that rare breathy moan as he empties his sack down Garland’s throat. They have done this enough that Garland now knows what to listen out for.

  
“Mmmm.”

  
Another moan is drawn from Garland, hands smoothing up over Kai’s muscled thighs. He wonders what it is like to touch the man’s naked skin. How warm he would be. How smooth his skin is. But those thoughts are stupid ones and not for Garland. They are not even friends. Garland is nothing but a mouth that Kai can release in. And Garland uses that to gain better deals for his Father’s company. Soon to be his company. Is it wrong? Perhaps. They both take something from this so why the hell not.

  
“Fuck… Look at me.”

  
A snarl from above has Garland’s eyes blinking open wide, irises darting to peer up at Kai. This is new. Those dark eyes are glaring down at him. The hand in his hair twisting the strands painfully. Makes him moan. Makes Kai rut harder into his throat and driving a gag out of Garland. Since when did… Garland is yanked forward until there is nothing but cock down his throat. No oxygen, just tight filling cock.

  
“-!”

  
The noise he made wasn’t dignified in the slightest but the grunt of pleasure from Kai makes him feel light-headed. Or is that because he needs to breath. Clinging to the dark trousers, Garland is seconds away from actually pushing back when he is yanked off the man’s cock. Mouth gasping for air, eyes watering, he looks up at Kai with shock and a slight hint of fear.

  
“Kai?”

  
“Shut up, Siebald. You’re not here to talk.”

  
Now that voice he has never heard before. Low, lustful and dangerous. As the man’s sopping wet cock pushes forward again, slipping over his cheek, Garland does exactly as demanded. Something is different here with Kai. The man is rougher yet his eyes never leave Garland for one moment. Even as that dick slips deep Kai never looks away. Just hisses between his teeth and pumps his hips a little faster. The thrusting gets easier to deal with, Garland’s eyes slipping shut once more as he works with Kai. Bobbing his head so he can deep throat the man just as he likes. But then another curse drags his attention away and he’s yanked forward once more.

  
“I didn’t say you could close your eyes.”

  
Garland feels tears prick as he stares up at Kai. Mouth pressed against the man’s pubes, lips stretched. He must look a sight. This must be what Kai wants. Garland looking beneath him. Narrowing his eyes, he digs the tips of his fingers into Kai’s thighs. A warning to stop this, to let go of his hair, but before Garland can do anymore Kai relents.

  
“What are… You…”

  
Garland can’t finish his words. Kai is pulling him back. The look on his face is anything but kind. Screaming ‘don’t deny me this’ so Garland doesn’t. He readily opens his mouth and keeps his eyes on the man. As Kai grunts with pleasure from thrusting deep. Low grunts that tell Garland the man is close. That he needs to get ready to swallow. Sadly for Garland, Kai has other plans. Just as that tell-tale breathy moan escapes Kai’s lips, the man is once again yanking Garland forward. The thick cock deep in Garland’s throat, twitching and pulsing and unloading spurts of cum right into Garland. Fuck. Garland was not prepared. He gags around Kai’s cock, coughing as the man pulls out and just makes a right mess of himself.

  
“Ha… Fuck… You’re getting it down yourself, Garland.”

  
A simple pat on the head is all Garland gets before Kai moves away. Gasping heavily, Garland falls to the side and leans against Kai’s desk. Jesus. This is new. This felt like Kai wanted to actually hurt him not just dominate. As he half listens to Kai tidying himself away, Garland slowly uncurls his legs from beneath him and lets the blood flow back into them. Did he like this? He’s not sure. He’s never had someone so uncaring yet hot for him. They have always been gentle or friends or… Not Kai. But for the first time, Kai had actually said his name. Something is up today.

  
“You can leave when you’re ready, Siebald.”

  
Kai’s voice is low, tired, but an obvious hint of satisfaction laced throughout. A pen scribbling on paper has Garland looking up and he knows Kai has signed the deal. Good. It’s what he came for. What he got on his knees for.

  
“Same time next month?”

  
Garland playfully asks this each time and he always gets the same answer.

  
“Fuck no.”

  
As he leaves, Garland wipes at his chin, dabs at the drool that had hit his tie. The papers have been signed. His company got a good deal but the lightheadedness doesn’t leave him. Not until he’s getting in his car and his driver is taking him back to the hotel. It takes him several hours to realise why Kai was hostile. Today was the ‘anniversary’ of Garland’s match against Yuriy.

  
“Bastard.”

  
He almost choked on the assholes cum because of some stupid thing that happened years ago? Snarling to himself, Garland makes a silent promise. Next time he’s going to spit the man’s cum right back at him. See how Kai likes that. Deep down he knows he won’t but the thought amuses him well into the night. Next time who knows what the hell will happen. Perhaps Kai will say his name again. Perhaps Garland will stop acting like a damn idiot. He doubts both.


End file.
